


Aren't those wedding flowers?

by milleandra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Flower Language, M/M, Pining Levi, flowershop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleandra/pseuds/milleandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren didn’t like windowshoppers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren didn’t like windowshoppers since that one brat snatched a basket full of geranium and run for his life. Thankfully the basket was so heavy and unwieldy that Eren had no problem catching up with the kid and getting the stolen item back. 

Once there was a clumsy girl, nervously walking all over the shop, determined to smell every damn flower they had to offer. He really had to control his temper when she knocked down a flower pot, nearly breaking it, and left the shop, embarrassed, without buying anything. 

He really didn’t like windowshoppers. He liked the clients coming straight to him, asking for a bouquet for a lover, mother, teacher and believing that Eren would be the right person to help them and choose the adequate flowers for their needs.

When the small man in smart suit entered his flowershop and started lazily circling around, he was a little wary. However he was certain it’s not a thief. Eren recognized him as his neighbour, living somewhere on the same floor. Only an idiot would try to steal something from the shop where the owner more or less knows you. Also, that guy didn’t look like an idiot, more like a company’s boss… and certainly a little out of place in his flower parlour.

The man didn’t buy a thing. 

He came back next day, again without a purchase.

Eren wanted to be annoyed, but the calm dememnour of this not-completely-a-stanger and cautious, almost cat-like moves when he was walking around the shop made him feel at ease.

He was visiting Eren for over a week, when one Thursday he came over to him instead of starting his usual stroll.

"You finally decided to ask for my assistance?" he started with a little smile. "How may I help you, sir?" 

The stern look the man was giving him softened a little and for a second Eren thought it’s because of his comment. But then the client opened his mouth and Eren was sure that this slight change of demenour wasn’t meant for him.  
"I’m looking for a bouquet for someone I like." 

Eren wasn’t really surprised. His shop was a destination for many people in love, trying to express their feelings with the right choice of bouquet. That’s why he was here, to help them.

"Why not the roses? They are pretty universal and anyone knows the meaning behind them." he proposed, but his client shook his head lightly.

"I am pretty sure that person is aware of the flower’s language. I would prefer something more subtle."

Eren blinked at that. He was expecting him to go for the cliches, not worried about such details. It might have meant that the person he was getting the flowers for didn’t know about his affections. Otherwise he wouldn’t be so picky, coming over for such a long time before finally deciding to buy something.  
"Why not camellias, then?" he asked with a smile. "Red ones might be a little bit too forceful, but the pink camellias express longing for someone. White ones mean you find them adorable, so those two would be a good idea."

His client furrowed brows, glancing at the rows of flowers before looking back at Eren.

"May I see them first?"

Eren nodded and lead him to the place where they kept those flowers. The frown was back.

"Aren’t those wedding bouquets?" 

"Well, yeah…" Eren laughed sheepishly, scratching at the back of his neck. "They are an often choice for the brides. However it’s all because of the meaning behind them and the delicate colours that mix well with the wedding gown. Without the fancy, white decorations and few green leaves left it should look like a perfect spring mix." he smiled at the man, glad to see the softening of the corners of his eyes. He really looked nicer like that. Younger and more approachable. 

"I am sure that with them you will be accepted." Eren blabbered, before he could stop himself, blushing a little as the piercing blue eyes were scrutinizing him.

"I sure hope so." the man murmured barely audible words, stepping back. "Would you prepare them for me?"

Eren was glad to use this as an excuse to grab the flowers and hide in the shop’s back for a while, where he could work on the bouquet in peace.  
It wasn’t big and pompous mix of deeply-red roses. It was much more delicate and not so pushy. Eren imagined the reaction of the girl that would get them, looking up to the man (somehow he was sure that his client’s crush would be smaller than him), smiling at him, already aware of the meaning hidden behind soft whites and pinks…

He really wasn’t expecting the camellias at his doorstep. At first he wanted to be angry, for leaving them like that… But they weren’t lying on his doormat, they were neatly put in a vase, standing proudly. Then he got worried - maybe his client was turned down after all and left him flowers as a passive-aggresive jab at his poor skills as a florist…

Eren kneeled down to take the bouquet when he saw a tiny card among the flowers, with a neat, small handwriting.

_I hope you will accept them. Would you like to go for a coffee tomorrow after closing the shop? Levi_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, it actually got longer!

When Levi asked out Eren it was the first and only one time he gave him flowers. 

Eren wasn't complaining. He had plenty of them in his flower shop, so he certainly wasn't suffering from lack of them.

He also couldn't complain about Levi being neglectful. Thanks to their dates Eren managed to visit the majority of restaurants in their town to which he would never go on his own, but they turned out to be perfect dating spots. 

Levi also seemed to know when Eren was leaving his apartment for work and when their times were luckily alligned (happened every Monday and Thursday, when Levi was going to his office a little bit later than usual), Eren could expect a little paper cup filled with coffee on his doorstep. The first time he noticed it, he wasn't sure it was from his boyfriend, until he noticed a doodle of flower bouquet on the cup. 

Those might have been camellias, but Levi's artistic skills were pretty basic, so he couldn't say for sure.

That evening, when he went to Levi's apartment to thank him for the coffee, was the first time Eren was invited in. He was surprised how pristine this place was... and a little lacking in personal items. 

It quickly changed, when Eren became a frequent visitor and with time, some of his belongings seemed to... migrate to Levi's apartment. Dark-brown blanket he brought for their first movie night. A pair of slippers, because there's no way Levi would let Eren waltz all over his floors in dirty shoes (or dirty socks, whatever). Eren's own tooth-brush, because running to his place to brush the teeth during an impromptu sleep-over was annoying. One of Eren's mugs for a morning coffee, which Levi brewed perfectly and liked to bring Eren to bed.

It was after one of those lazy Sunday mornings spend in bed, when they later decided to move to the couch, both of them nestled in blankets, Eren also in Levi's arms. Some silly movie humming in the background, Eren wasn't really paying attention to, focusing on warmth and Levi's smell encompasing him. That was, until he saw the girl in the movie rushing into the flower shop, bumping into some guy and the roses in his arms scattering all around them.

"Levi..?" he whispered, hoping that he wasn't asleep.

A light kiss on the crown of his head told him that he had Levi's attention.

"Why did you never bought me flowers? Well, apart from that time you asked me out." he didn't mean to be accusing, he was just... kinda curious, maybe?

When Levi still wasn't replying, he squirmed a little in the blankets, trying to take a look at his boyfriend, but the strong hold of Levi's arms kept him in place. Then he felt Levi hiding his face in Eren's hair and he was almost certain that he can feel the heat from Levi's flushed cheeks on his nape. 

"I couldn't decide..." Levi mumbled, and Eren was certain that he was blushing and didn't want him to see. The need to turn around and nuzzle into Levi's neck almost made his skin itch.

"I couldn't decide-" Levi repeated a little louder. "Where to buy flowers for you. Buying them at your shop would spoil the surprise. But buying them somewhere else felt... not right." he finished with a faint shake of his head.

Eren caved in and broke from Levi's embrace to hug him. And as he was placing numerous chaste kisses on Levi's face he didn't care about the warm cacoon of blankets sliping from his frame, as the warmth bubbling inside his chest was enough.


End file.
